


Echo Appreciation Week 2018

by BlodkruWrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Echo Appreciation Week, Enemies to Friends, Ficlets, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post- Season 5, Pre- Season 5, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlodkruWrites/pseuds/BlodkruWrites
Summary: A collection of one-shot chapters all under 1,000 words for Echo kom Azgeda.On Tumblr I was sent prompts and here is what I came up with for them.





	1. Harper

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets are suppose to be short. Before you say they are too short or should be expanded on, remember that. I am in no way continuing these as individual stories.   
> I decided to join Echo Appreciation Week for one reason: I am not a fan of hers. So why write a weeks worth of stories for Echo? Because I feel like she was wronged. To me, the writer's wrote her completely wrong and that's why so many people are hit or miss with her. I want to like her, I spent years trying to like her. So, consider this some fix it therapy for myself and those who are in the same predicament.

_"I still see it, every time I close my eyes" - Echo and Harper._

 

They’ve only been on the Ark for a week.

“Stop!” Echo sits up too quickly. She feels the little rations she’s eaten lurch into her throat. She’s barely coherent as she rushes to the bathroom adjacent to her room and empties out her stomach. Those god damn nightmares are hitting her full force. Seeing Roan go down in a puddle of rain. Luna being the one to do it. Everything she had gone through in Mount Weather. Every single poke and prod, every bit of her blood being drained from her. She’s shaking and trying to keep her composure when she hears her door open. She’s not entirely sure who she expected to be rushing in; Bellamy maybe. Even then, she wasn’t sure he would even want to see her. Not right now. Not while he’s still mourning his sister and Clarke.

She’s not expecting soft, warm hands to be holding her hair up and rubbing her back. She’s definitely not expecting kind words and gentle shushing in her ear. A new wave of nausea hits Echo. The kind hands and soft whispers don’t leave her. She should feel weak. Should feel like a coward. She’s one of if no the best spy and warrior in Azgeda. Was. Was the best. There’s no more Ice Nation for her to belong to. Even if there were, she was banished. The thought makes her eyes water and a silent sob escapes her lips.

When she is able to compose herself, Echo sits back and looks at the person who came to help her. The woman who’s name she barely knows- Harper- is looking at her with sad eyes. “Are you okay?” Her voice is so gentle and concerned. For a moment, Echo can only think it’s the voice of someone who understands without judgement. Maybe she’s been in the same position. “Nightmares?” Harper asks again.

Echo can only nod.

The look she receives makes her feel sick again. Not in the same way as before; like she wants to be comforted by it. “We all get them. I definitely still have them.” She pulls her hands back from Echo. “Do you want to talk about them? I know you don’t know me at all but…” How could this woman be so _nice_? The question was the only thing going on in Echo’s mind. What little she did know of Harper was that she was tough, basically a warrior, and she had wanted to die before Praimfaya. But she changed her mind. She toughed it out and was now on this hell of place in space. By no means should she be this nice and caring. “If you don’t want to,” Harper stood up suddenly to leave, “then I understand too. Just know I and I’m sure the others would listen. Even if they don’t all trust you.” Harper nods once to Echo before stepping out of the bathroom.

The need to talk to someone was in Echo. She could. She needed to. But did that make her weak? Did that make her less of a warrior than she was? “Wait.” She stands on shaking legs. She uses the wall to help support her as she walks towards Harper. The blonde is waiting just in front of the door. Echo takes a deep breath and ran a hand through her greasy hair. “I-,” She chokes slightly, “I still see it. Mount Weather. Every time I close my eyes.” Harper gives her a soft look.

“Tell me about it.”


	2. Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know that could kill you, right?”- Monty and Echo (changed from Raven and Echo).

“I really wouldn’t be poking around that if I were you.”

Echo nearly throws the vial she’s been looking at. The voice behind her belongs to Monty, who is carrying a box with other vials and jars. He looks more annoyed than glad to see her. He makes a gesture with his free hand for her to put the vial down. She does carefully.

“You’re really quiet. I didn’t hear you.” Echo may be on decent terms with Emori and Harper, but Monty is a whole other thing. She doesn’t think he hates her like Murphy does. But he is far from a fan of hers. Especially when she’s intruding on his work space. It’s not like the was intentionally trying to ruin anything. There just isn’t much to do in space when almost everyone seems to avoid you.

“You know that could kill you right?” Monty said. He picks the vial she set down up. To her, it’s just a clear liquid. He can tell by the look on her face she has no idea what it is. He sighs. “Mercury. Highly toxic is exposed to bare skin.” She takes a quick step back. Monty shakes his head. “It won’t hurt you if it’s closed off. Be careful if you touch any of this. I’m still sorting out what is what and what can be used for the algae.” They’re still surviving off of rations. Just barely. They’re all down to one a day and after the incident with Murphy being in a coma…Echo sometimes wonders if going with them to space was a good idea.

“Do-um,” She still feels inadequate when it comes to talking. “Can I help?” The look she receives confirms how ridiculous her question is.

“If you want to. I don’t exactly have much for you to do. Unless you want to be the test subject.” She quickly shakes her head. “Didn’t think so.” He moves around her and goes to a clear table. He pulls out jars from his box and pulls a microscope closer to him. Echo stands there still. She’s not sure what to do or where to go. She only came to this part of the Ark because no one else was there. It was quiet. Not full of the looks from people who didn’t really want her there. “If you really want something to do, can you label those for me?” Without looking, he points behind him to a table with more jars and paper. She walks over to it. There’s a list with names she won’t even try to pronounce. “Just write one name per jar.”

There’s likely over a hundred names with the same number of jars scattered across the room. Her handwriting may not be the best, but she could try. “Thank you.” It’s a quiet thanks.

Monty looks up from the microscope for a second. “Don’t thank me. We’re stuck here for the next couple of years and I’m not much for fighting.” He shrugs. “And Harper told me about your nightmares. I can’t exactly hate someone in the same position as me.” Echo is a little surprised. Of course, she expected Harper to tell him about their talks. She wasn’t sure what exactly what she would say. Harper had said she wasn’t the only one with nightmares and fears. "We're not going anywhere any time soon. No matter how much any of us hate it."

"Agreed." Echo looked down the the papers scattered on the desk near her.

Without a second look, she does her best to try and write out the list of words.


	3. Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is who I am. Take it or leave it. – Echo and Murphy

 

“What the _hell_ is your problem?” They’re all supposed to be sparring. Bellamy excluded. Echo is showing them how Azgeda warriors fight. It should be that simple. But it’s not. Murphy isn’t even bothering to hide the anger in his moves. He purposely looks for the place that he knows will hurt the most. His aim is surprisingly good. He never misses when he hits somewhere that leaves Echo aching. Which is _not_ the point of this training.

“What,” Murphy is just as smug as always, “can’t take what you dish out, _Azgeda_?” A primal sound comes from Echo just as she’s about to lunge for his throat. The only thing that stops her are arms suddenly around her waist. She’s tugged back just before her fingers can scrape along Murphy’s cheeks. Normally, she would lash out at the person stopping her. But when she looks down she sees familiar fingers and gentle hands. The smallest bit of tension leaves her as Harper drags her back.

“Enough.” The woman keeps Echo a safe distance away. “We’re done for today.” Harper looks at the others in the room. No one else had made any move to stop the two of them from fighting. They had been on the Arc for a few months. Yet they were still separate at distance from each other. Harper kept her arms around Echo until everyone but the two of them and Murphy were left in the room. “If I let you go, do you promise you won’t hurt him too bad?” Echo only give the slightest of nods. Harper sighs as she drops her arms. “You guys need to work out whatever animosity you have. We’re going to be here for five years and I don’t need to be babysitting _adults_.” She turns to leave without another word.

They’re left together in the room. There’s no mistaking the tension and unease between them. Murphy has his usual arrogant look. Echo is deciding whether or not hurting him would even be worth it. “What is your problem with me?” It’s not meant to come out with such malice. But it does.

Murphy can’t help the scoff that comes out. “Don’t know. Maybe how you betrayed and tried to kill most of us here? You stabbed and pushed Bellamy’s sister off a cliff? At one point or another, you threatened our lives? And somehow we decided to let you join us here even though there are so many other people we’d rather have here than you.” Echo tries not to let his words hurt her. There’s the slightest of stings in her chest as he finishes. She knew coming to space with them would not be easy. She was surprised there hadn’t been more trouble.

“I apologized to Bellamy for that. I can’t help he won’t accept it. I thought all of us being trapped here would show I’m trying to rectify things.” She said. She’s always been a better warrior than speaker. “I’m sorry Clarke and your other friends aren’t here. I truly am sorry Clarke isn’t here.” She’s trying to soften her tone. The eye roll she gets is confirmation it isn’t enough.

“Yeah, sure. After you’ve tried to kill her how many times?”

“Can you stop rubbing this into my face? I am sorry. If I had known what she would do, what she would sacrifice, for yours and my life I would have changed everything.” They’re almost yelling again. Echo’s fingers are itching for a fight. She can see Murphy’s are balled at his side. Sure enough, he would do his best to take her down. “Why are you so set on making this hard?” Controlling her temper is one thing Echo could always work on. But from the view she has, it looks like Murphy has the most work to do.

He meets her eyes with such anger. She’s not sure if it’s directed only to her. “It’s who I am. Take it or leave it.” He walks away before she can get any chance to answer.


	4. Emori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where do we go from here?” “Like I care about that anymore.” – Echo and Emori.

“I heard you kicked Murphy out.” It’s too quiet at the table. They’re eating ‘breakfast’ right now. Even after months and months on the Arc, Echo still hasn’t gotten use to telling time here. For the first few months she had gotten it backwards. Emori didn’t seem to have that problem. The other is the only one at the table with her. They haven’t talked much. At all. It’s not like the space station is big enough for them to not see each other. It’s just difficult. At one point they had been on opposite sides society.

“You heard, huh?” Emori pushes the algae around her bowl as she speaks. “Guess with seven people there’s no secrets.” And it’s back to quiet. Before Praimfaya, if someone had told Echo she would be sitting at a table in a space station with a _Frikdreina_ …well she might have to lodge an arrow in their throat. It had been an adjustment to say the least. Though she wanted to pretend what she and Emori were to each other was nothing now, it would never be so simple. As the only non-Skaikru people on the Arc, you would think they would gravitate to each other. But they didn’t. They stayed as far from each other as possible. It made the most sense. Echo had been known for killing every and anything in her people's way, including Emori's kind. Emori had been casted out since birth. She should have never made it this far. Logically, neither of them should have. 

Echo’s eyes stray to Emori’s hand as she rests it on the table. Immediately, Emori knows what she’s looking at. “You got a problem?”

Echo sits up a little and shakes her head. She clears her throat. “No.” Emori isn’t buying it.

“Yeah, sure. Just say it _Azgeda_. You have a problem with a freak like me.” Emori pushes her bowl away from her and waits. “You might as well get it out. I’m not covering my hand up while we’re on this damn ship. Might as well get use to it.” Echo hasn’t really ever been called out before. Short of in battle, anyways. The unease in her is high. Emori’s waiting, narrowed eyes aren’t helping. She sits back in her chair.

“Like I care about that anymore.” Words are not her strong suit. Again. But she tries. “You are who you are and we’re stuck here no matter what. I don’t think the others would even let me be so shallow.” Emori is still waiting. Echo sighs and rests her hands on the table. “Look. My hands are covered in scars and marred from battle. From fighting. Something I chose. Your hand is from birth. Not something you chose. One person’s flaw shouldn’t be someone else’s praise just because of a choice.” Emori is looking at her hands. It’s the first time she’s really looked at them. They are far from perfect. There’s calluses on her palms and knuckles. There are scars that crisscross over her skin. Some from cuts and scrapes. Others look like burns. Some look years old. Others barely weeks or months.

"You and I both know we can't just let things go." Emori says. The look in her eyes tells Echo she will likely never be forgiven. At this point, Echo is done asking for forgiveness. She can't fix what happened and she can't make them all not hate her. “So where do we go from here, huh?” Emori interrupts her thoughts. 

There’s a moment of silence. Neither can really think of a proper answer. They have _years_ in space still. It would make sense if they were at each other's throats constantly. At least then they could fight out what needed to be. But they didn't. 

Echo shrugs. “We could teach the others proper Trig. We all know Octavia was the only one who knew enough to not sound like a blabbering child.” Emori wouldn’t know, not really. But she has to trust the one little thing.

“Sounds like a plan. We can start tomorrow.”  


End file.
